The Tale of Fate
by MythMaker258
Summary: So this is my first challenge issued by Nerf585. The challenge is: After the Holy Grail War, post-UBW awakens in Titania Prison in the Tales of Berseria universe. How will this world react to the Wrought-Iron Hero? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! Happy holidays! So I'm responding to a challenge issued by Nerf585: FateStay Night X Tales Of Berseria Crossover Challenge. This is my first challenge so be kind on comments please. Anyways the information for the challenge is on by the previously named title. Basically post-UBW route Archer is brought by the Holy Grail to the Tales of Berseria world inside Titania Prison, where he escapes with Velvet. Just to let you know, I plan on using the Ufotable Adaptations of both animes, though for Tales of Berseria, after the first two episodes I'm going to base it off the games and manga. I do hope you enjoy.**

 **Now here are the power ups the challenge conditions gives Archer. The Holy Grail has given him an unlimited prana amount, and an ability to create EX ranked Noble Phantasms and divine constructs.**

 **Chapter 1: End of the Grail War**

The Archer Servant of the 5th Holy Grail War, Heroic Spirit EMIYA, slowly limped to Ryuudou Temple, where the final battle was. Despite him taking massive injuries from the Archer Gilgamesh, Archer's Independent Action along with a minor healing factor managed to keep him alive. Using concealment Noble Phantasms, Archer slowly made his way towards the forest, hiding there until he was truly needed. He snuck past Saber Artoria Pendragon in a fierce duel between Assassin Kojirou Sasaki, past Rin Tohsaka trudging through the mud of the corrupt Holy Grail, and even snuck past the battle between his past self Shirou Emiya and the "great" King of Heroes.

Archer slowly climbed the tree, getting a scope of the area. He saw that the King of Knights had defeated the Assassin Servant and was being forced by her master, Rin, to destroy the Holy Grail, even if the latter was trapped inside it by Angra Mainyu, the being which has corrupted the Holy Grail. Archer smiled, remembering his former master's foolishness and even predicted her very thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Saber," Rin would say, sadly. "I knew that you would never obey. Not willingly. And you," she would say, looking at the foolish, unconscious Shinji Matou, "I'm sorry Shinji. Sorry I couldn't save you. Please forgive me."

Archer scoffed. "I refuse to listen to such pathetic whining."

He aimed his bow and released a hail of crimson, pulsing arrows. The arrows annihilated the cursed muck spewing out of the grail, creating a path for Rin. He saw Rin looking around amazed.

"Now go, Rin!" he ordered.

Archer watched Rin struggle to bring Shinji and her to safety. Once in a safe distance, she shouted, "Saber! I'm entrusting you with the last of my prana! Use it to blast that damn Holy Grail! Hit it as hard as you can, SO THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" Raising her right hand, her command spells released a light which enveloped Saber. Exhausted, Rin could only collapse, watching as Saber gathered prana into her sword.

"Ex-" Saber chanted.

The Holy Grail's body attempts to consume her.

"-CALIBUR!" Saber yells, firing off a wave of holy light which consumed the grail. Like some sort of holy fire, the light spread, reaching upwards and striking the hole that was the true Holy Grail. Archer looked amazed as an explosion caused by the most beautiful sword lit up the night sky. Archer turned, smiling as he walked off to help the next fool. Arriving at Ryuudou Temple, he patiently waited. It wasn't long until Shirou Emiya and Gilgamesh reappeared, both weak from the battle inside the reality marble.

"Running out of prana is such a pathetic end," the King stated, his arm chopped off and nearly cut in half. "Victory is yours, but it won't save your life, faker." He said the last word with discontent as he summoned a portal from his Noble Phantasm, the Gate of Babylon. Aiming a sword at Shirou's head, he didn't notice as a hole opened up beneath his missing right arm. The hole expanded, beginning to swallow the king.

"What are you doing?" Gilgamesh demanded. "How dare you drag me in, you wretch!?

"The hole of the Grail…" Shirou exclaimed, shock.

As Gilgamesh was swallowed whole, a chain spewed forth, tying around Shirou's arm. Archer's younger self looked at defiantly, saying that he'd rather cut off his arm then let Gilgamesh escape his doom.

Again, Archer scoffs. "Go ahead and cut your arm. But first take a step to the right."

Archer released his final arrow, which missed his younger self's head and hit directly between Gilgamesh's eyes.

"Archer!?" Gilgamesh exclaimed as he was hit. "Damn… you…"

With Gilgamesh consumed, the chain fell off Shirou's arm and was pulled into the hole. Archer continued to smile as he trudged along, wanting to see the sunset one last time as he died. Archer watched as the sunset lit up the surrounding forests, creating a beautiful scene.

"Archer!" Rin yelled, coming from behind him. "Archer…"

"It's a shame really," Archer said, "but it is what it is. Give up on the Grail, Rin, at least this time."

He looked at her heartbroken face and chuckled.

"Wha- What's with that?" Rin stammered, her tsundere qualities flaring up. "Are you laughing at me right now? What's so funny?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. You just looked so pathetic I couldn't help myself. I was thinking how the two of us make one sorry looking pair."

Rin became quiet. "Archer, I want you to pact with me again, okay."

It was Archer's turn to be quiet. "I'm afraid I can't. I doubt it would be allowed. And besides, I no longer have a goal. Like it or not, my battle ends here."

"But… But that means… That no matter how much time passes, you won't…" Rin winces, unable to bring herself to even picture her friend in such a position.

Archer looked at Rin, the girl whose alternate self was his best friend, teacher, and lover. He stared at her with a shocked face, then spoke again. "That was unexpected. Rin!"

Rin looked up at Archer, his hair falling from its usual way to resemble his past self.

"Keep an eye on me," he said, sincerely. "I'm helpless, but you already know that. So just, be there for me."

"Archer," Rin said, tears in her eyes. Wiping away her tears, she smiled sadly. "I get it. I promise I'll try. I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't turn into a jerk like you. And I promise I'll do all I can to make sure he likes himself. You do the same, okay?"

Archer smiled. "That's good enough for me," he closed his eyes content before looking at Rin again.

"Don't worry, Tohsaka," he promised, giving Rin an honest smile. "I'll be fine. I swear. I'll try my hardest from now on."

And then Archer faded completely, disappearing from this world. Content, he let his existence disappear from this world.

" **I dOn'T tHiNk So, ArChEr**."

Archer opened his eyes to see remnants of the grail desperately trying to grab at him. Archer desperately swatted the grail away, using his trump card.

"Avalon!" he shouted, causing both him and the grail to tumble. Archer slowly loss consciousness.

Archer woke to find himself in a dark cell.

"Where… am I?" he said, realizing something strange. "I have a body. And the grail…. Is it… inside me?"

Archer walked towards the exit to his cell, finding a barrier in place.

"What's a barrier doing here?" Archer questioned, easily breaking through.

The Servant walked out of the cell, only to bump into a woman with fiery red hair. Wearing a white butterfly themed dressed and wore a mask, she stared at him, curiously.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Who are you? A prisoner?"

Archer narrowed his eyes. "Sounds to me, that's none of your business."

The redhead was silent. "Fine, you are a prisoner. You could be useful. Come with me."

She grabbed Archer's hand, pulling him with her.

"Where are you taking me," Archer demanded, slightly surprised at how strong she was. Nothing on a Servant but above humans.

"To free a certain prisoner," the girl said. "One that will save the world."

"Okay," Archer said, still not fully understanding his situation. "Who are you, and who's this prisoner."

"I am Seres," the girl said. "And the prisoner's name is Velvet. Velvet Crowe."

 **And there. I'm done. Hope you guys enjoy. Here's something extra:**

 **Taiga's Dojo/Magiou's Midnight Monologue!**

Taiga: Hey, everyone! Welcome to Tiger Dojo! Nice to meet you. The instructor will be me, the Tiger of Fuyuki!

(Applause)

Taiga: Here is our cast: she's everyone's cutest lolli, Student #01!

(Illya appears, dressed in gym clothes and the audience applause)

Student #01: That's Illyasviel von Einzbern, but I suppose Student #01 works.

Taiga: she's quirky and a powerful witch! Please welcome the marvelous, Miss Magilou!

(Magilou appears and the audience applause)

Magilou: Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. But why didn't that stupid author put me in the story

Illya (deadpan): Because it's already longer than most of his regular chapters.

Magilou: Shut it, eternal lolli!

Taiga (ignoring the fighting duo): huh, I feel like we're forgetting something.

?: Bi-en! You forgot me!

(A little black creature in a large hat appears)

Taiga: That's right. We forgot you, uh… Who are you?

Magilou (holding a clawing Illya back with her foot): oh, that's Bienfu. He'll be in the story later.

Bienfu: That's right! And I have a lot of poetry to show to the audience. Here's the first one: Ehem… "Lif-"

Taiga: Oops. We're out of time. Goodbye reading!

Bienfu: Bi-en! So short!

Magilou: I agree. I didn't even get to display my- Aahhh!

(Illya managed to get past Magilou's foot and chewed on her head.)

Magilou: Get off! You're worse than a daemon!

Taiga: Anyways, please follow/favorite us. Next time – Escape Prison Titania!

Illya (removing her mouth from Magilou's head): Look forward to it!

Magilou: Get OFF!

(She throws the girl off into Bienfu.)

Illya and Bienfu: BI-EN!

 **Ta-da! Hope you like it! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! So here are my responses to the reviews:**

 **To hnh05813: I have made that connection between them. In my other fics, they're his past lives, and I combined all of their powers into the entity known as EMIYA. I was also thinking of Siegfried too, but not sure.**

 **To the unknown guest who asked about Ea: Shirou can't use Ea in his present case because his mind isn't powerful enough to comprehend it. However, there's a combination of two sword Noble Phantasms that can boost his mind enough that he can do it.**

 **I'd also like to clear some things up. But first:**

 **WARNING. SPOILERS IN THE SECTION BELOW. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED, SKIP TILL YOU SEE ANOTHER ALL CAPS SECTION.**

 **Since the dark powers of malevolence is actually connected to a curse cast on the earth by the original Seraphim, Shirou is immune to it. However, he can't negate the curse.**

 **SPOILERS HAVE ENDED.**

 **Let's start.**

"How long have you been in here?" Seres asked, annoyed. After passing by countless cells of daemons, Archer has been asking questions constantly. Seres had started by giving a brief explanation, but when Archer showed that he had no idea on what was going on in this world, Seres had gotten slightly annoyed.

This world did interest Archer. It was a world where the Age of Gods never ended, but gods have never truly exist. Instead, similar nature spirits called malaks exist and coexist with humanity. However, both humans and malaks are susceptible to a plague called "daemonblight," which transforms humans into monsters called daemons and malaks into draconic creatures.

"Oh, I can't say. I seemed to have lost my memory," Archer replied. He had decided to hide his past and understand whatever world he was thrown in. After having a few adventures with the dimensional wizard Zelretch, Archer has gotten use to such situations.

"Then what use are you?" Seres questioned. "How do I know if you're useful or not?"

Archer had a sudden sense of déjà vu. This situation reminded him of when Rin questioned him about his identity. "You don't. But isn't that the fun part?"

Seres looked at Archer, then sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter. You broke out of the prison barrier by yourself so you have some ability. What should I call you?"

"Archer is fine."

The two arrived at a ladder, where Archer sensed a sensation similar to certain areas in Fuyuki City. This particular area was a concentrated area of ley lines, like Mount Enzo, Rin's mansion, or the Kotomine Church.

"What a concentrated ley line point," Archer commented.

Seres looked at him curiously. "Ley lines? What are those? Do you mean the earthpulse point?" She shakes her head. "Doesn't matter, I suppose. I'm going down to free Velvet. You might here some fighting, but don't worry. I'll be out soon."

Archer shrugged and leaned against a wall as Seres descended down a ladder. He closed his eyes, hearing flames, struggling, and stone floors be smashed. Suddenly, the barrier surrounding the daemon shattered. A beautiful black haired girl in tatter clothing climbed out. Archer could tell she wasn't a human. She glared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, angrily.

Archer smirked. "Call me Archer. I'm guessing you're Velvet Crowe?"

Velvet narrowed her eyes. "So what if I am." Her left arm, covered in bandages, transformed into something demonic and twisted. The arm was black and red, reminding Shirou of the cursed arm of the Hassan i Sabbah.

"Leave him alone," Seres said, climbing up. "He's not worth the effort."

Archer sighed as Velvet's arm returned to normal. "Why must you be so mean, Miss Seres?"

Seres was about to give a snarky retort when ten warriors dressed in white rushed into the room. Archer assumed they are the exorcists Seres told him about.

"They're centurion class," Seres said, alarmed. She moved her arm and Shirou saw some sort of magecraft being used. One of the exorcists burst into flames, but he shrugged it off, unharmed.

"Magic resistance?" Archer thought out loud. "No, he merely resisted it."

As Archer prepared himself for a fight, Velvet stepped up. "Move it," she ordered them.

Seres's hands were lit with embers. "A therion like you could not defeat an exorcist."

Velvet merely put up her arm, silencing Seres. The daemon girl calmly walked up to the exorcists. It was only when the exorcists tried to flank her that she began running. She quickly beat the man to the left with a barrage of kicks, sending him flying into the air. She then brought her arms down on him, slamming him into the stone cold ground. The exorcist on her right pointed his weapon, a staff, at her, blasting her with wind, but she was unharmed. She quickly ran to him, elbowing him and taking him down.

"Velvet!" Seres shouted worryingly, as two guards attacked the daemon girl. One guard shot off a magical blast, and another a whip of green energy. Velvet endured the first strike, but the whip caught her arm. Velvet endured more shots of energy, then reverted her arm into its demon form. With one swing, she whipped the guards into each other.

Velvet gasped, realizing that she had fallen for a trap. Six guards aimed their staves at her, ready to fire. Seres brings out paper while Archer smirks. Three copies of the golden sword Daitsuuren appeared in the air. Seres throws three papers at three guards, which create massive fiery explosions and took them out. The other guards were hit by the golden swords, which had transformed into a blast of water, a tempest of wind, and a pillar of fire.

"Let's move," Archer said, and the three moved out.

'What kind of arte was that?' Seres thought. This man was a mystery. His artes weren't malak based, nor were they human. It annoyed her. 'No, for now I have to escape with Velvet.'

"This way!" she ordered, but Archer and Velvet turned the other way and ran. She turned and ran after them. "Come back! This is the wrong direction!"

"That's the route you took by breaking the seals, right?" Velvet said. "I'm not that stupid. We go this way."

"Girl's got a point," Archer said. "So where are we going, anyways?"

"Midgand," Seres said. "That's where Artorius is."

Velvet growled at the mention of the man's name. Archer raised an eyebrow. This Artorius character seems like a sore topic to Velvet, like she had a grudge against him.

"Then I'll need some supplies," Velvet said, focused on her goal.

"There's a storeroom near us," Seres informed. "Follow me."

They reached the storeroom, where Velvet chose to where a revealing ruby corset, torn black trousers, a belt, and a black jacket. Her weapon of choice was a sword which is stored on her arm.

"Strange choice of weaponry," Archer commented.

"That's all you comment on," Seres deadpanned, "and not the fact that the outfit she chose is ridiculously revealing."

"So what," Velvet snapped. "I don't care if I look revealing."

"Still, it was a smart move to get supplies," Seres admitted. "We can hide out for a bit and get some supplies."

"All I care about is Artorius. I will use any and every skill I have to see him dead," Velvet announced. She picked up a rope before putting it down. "Useless."

"What exactly did this Artorius do to you?" Archer asked

Velvet decided to ignore Archer's question as she scanned the room, looking for tools useful for her revenge quest. One sword caught her eye, and she picked it up. Seres and Archer took notice. Archer's eyes told him everything he needs to know about it.

"That sword looks like Stormhowl," Seres said, "but why is it here?"

Velvet took a better look at it. "It looks too big to be effective."

"Well that's a shame," Seres said. "It's a celebrated masterpiece."

Velvet just looked her. "However celebrated it may be, if I can't use it, it's useless."

"Good choice," Archer said. "It's a fake anyway. Someone would be willing to pay a pretty penny for that though."

Seres looked surprised. "How do you know that?"

Archer shrugged. "Magic."

"You mean your artes?"

"Magic, artes, what's the difference."

Seres looked annoyed, but decided to change the subject. "Anyways, Velvet, I think you should know about what's been happening since you've been imprisoned. The number of exorcists have grown exponentially. They've organized a resistance against daemons-"

Velvet quieted her by pointing the sheathed sword at her. "Lovely. Now tell me where is Artorius."

Archer was impressed by how calm Seres looked. "He's in Midgand's capital, Loegress. There could be an army of exorcist waiting around the prison. After all that happened you must have questions. Don't you want to know what you saw that night?"

"What are you girls talking about?" Archer asked, curious.

"Three years ago," Velvet said, "my little brother was sacrificed by Artorius."

"What you witnessed," Seres explained, "was the completion of a ritual, a ritual that would change everything. Many other malakhim, like me, came to this world."

Archer whistled. "Must have been one hell of a ritual," Archer noted. "An A ranked greater ritual or higher."

"The exorcists, of course, put us to good use," Seres continued, "and in time, they ended the daemon invasion. One man stands at the head of the Abbey, the organization of exorcist. For the great deeds he's done over the years, he's gained the trust of the kingdom and the people. Revered as the shield of humankind and the sword that hunts the daemons, Artorius Colbrande is known as the savior."

Velvet scowled. "He gained that power by sacrificing a child."

"You should know," Seres said. "He is strong but not yet complete. The mighty savior can be killed."

"Really," Archer asked. "I was under the impression that you were his malak."

"Yes," Seres answered.

"Then why would you help us?" Archer asked curious. Velvet looked curious as well.

"I'll explain," she said, "but not until I get Velvet safely away from here."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Archer complained.

Seres sighed. "You're ju-

Archer heard the door quietly open and put his hand over Seres's mouth. "Someone's coming." He created another Daitsuuren and transformed it into wind. The wind blew out all of the surrounding torches. The three hid behind some crates. A man in a garb similar to that of a samurai's. But he had a magical scent similar to Velvet. Archer knew what he was.

"He's a daemon," Archer whispered under his breathe.

 **And here's this chapter's Taiga's Dojo/Magilou's Midnight Monologue.**

Taiga: And we're back!

Magilou: Hello, my adoring fans!

Illya: Nice to see you all again!

Bienfu: Bien!

Taiga: We have a special scene for you. A little omake called "Servant Outfit."

Magilou: It features me! So pay attention!

(A red curtain changes the scene. When it disappears, it features the main cast of Berseria and Archer)

Eizen: Seriously, can you're outfits be more obvious.

Velvet: What exactly do you mean?

Rokuro: I think we look fine.

Eizen: Oh? The daemon girl in rags, the war daemon in foreign clothing, the witch in her dumb outfit, the malak child all dressed in white, and the exorcist in her uniform. Face it, you stick out like a sore thumb. Only Archer and I have average outfits, though he looks more like some special warrior.

Magilou (angry): What do you mean, dumb outfit!?

Archer: Two words. Book skirt.

(Magilou falls to the ground, defeated)

Eleanor: Exorcists don't stand out that much.

Archer: I think that's beside the point. What Eizen is trying to say is that you guys shouldn't just wear the same outfit every day. I can help with that.

Laphicet (surprised): You can?

Archer: You guys know my artes allow me to make anything.

Rokuro: I thought you only did weapons.

Archer (shrugging): I can create anything, but swords really are the best and easiest. Clothing is a simple thing. Let's begin.

(A flash of light, and some outfits were displayed for them to check out.)

(Velvet approaches a revealing dress and accessories.)

Velvet: This outfit seems a bit revealing

Eleanor (deadpan): Is it that much more revealing than your ordinary outfit?

Archer: That attire belonged to former goddess turned monster.

Velvet (surprised): A monster?

Archer (nodding): She was devoted to her beautiful and immortal older sisters, doing everything for them. When men would come to try to claim them, the woman killed and slaughtered her opponents. As she began to revel in the blood of her enemies, she transformed into the Gorgon, a monstrous, snake-like being whose eye would turn mortals to stone. In the end, she lost herself, devoured her beloved siblings, and was finally killed by some hero.

Velvet (deep in thought): A loving sibling turned into monster, huh?

(Rokuro admires a purple samurai outfit.)

Archer: That belongs to a famous samurai from my land.

Rokuro: A samurai?

Archer: A great and honorable warrior.

Rokuro: Really?

Archer: This samurai's swordsmanship was unreal. Not even Shigure could hold a candle to him. This man was so great that he can do a moment where three swings are struck simultaneously. Three sword strikes at the same time, resulting from a dimensional refraction phenomenon.

Rokuro (laughing): I don't understand what he could do, but this samurai guy seems like he'd be fun to fight.

Eizen (holding just a war skirt and some bracelets): Is this really an outfit?

Archer (nodding): Yes. It belonged to a man who went on many adventures. From what I know, that man went on twelve great quests, taking a break to sail with fellow heroes to act as a sort of pseudo-pirate crew.

Eizen (stares at the outfit with curiosity): Really.

Magilou (holding a purple dress and black cloak): What are with these colors!? Purple, blue, and black? Are all these clothes some sort of fashion statement?

Archer: You know I was wondering the same thing about that ridiculous hat and that book skirt?

Magilou: Still, this outfit does have a regal appearance.

Archer: It belongs to a legendary witch.

Magilou: Really?

Archer: The witch was connected to that pseudo-pirate crew I mentioned before. Charmed by a foreign prince, she joined them, betraying her father and family. As she ran, she was labeled as a witch by the country and her beloved prince left her in the dust.

Magilou: Never heard of her!

Laphicet (holding a blue outfit): What kind of person where's this?

Archer (annoyed expression): A dumb mutt.

Laphicet: He was a dog.

Archer: In a way. He was a great warrior, and also a powerful magician.

Laphicet: Wow!

Eleanor: What kind of dress is this?

Velvet: Seems like something a princess would wear.

Archer: Close. It's more like a girl who had to pretend to be a man so she can rule a country fairly as a king. She put her kingdom's happiness above all else, even her personal feelings and self-preservation. She was a pure woman, holier than any saint.

Eleanor: You act like you've met them.

Archer: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Bienfu: What about me?

Archer: I… forgot you existed.

Bienfu (flies away): BI-EN! So mean!

Velvet (sighs): Though interesting, these outfits might attract more attention than our regular ones.

Archer: So all of this has been for nothing, eh?

Velvet (lights the clothes on fire): Yep.

(End scene)

Magilou: Medea's outfit would've looked nice on me.

Illya: She was too classy for someone like you.

Magilou: Brat!

Illya: Two-faced jackal! You're worse than Rin.

(The two fight and Taiga takes the stage.)

Taiga: Okay, so that's all we have today, folks. Come back soon!

Bienfu: And please follow the author and this sto-

(Illya and Magilou's fight accidentally hits Bienfu, smashing him towards the audience)

Bienfu: BI-EN!

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


End file.
